


Angel

by EstyFur



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the life of a delinquent, Jensen Ackles and the millionaire Jared Padalecki  collide. both are forced to see what is really most important to both of them, and then they have to make a choice they think is very difficult, but maybe ... it's not as difficult as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> beware for grammatical error, and misspelling. i don't know any of this character personally, so please don't take any offense for the bad character I present them with.   
> i also didn't make any profit for this fiction. and then, lastly, kudos and comment is reallllly welcomed and loved :)

Jensen stepped lazily and slowly entering the small house he already very familiar with, his baggy jeans make a scraping sound on the floor, breaking the silence in the house.

Jensen chuckled when his knee hit the corner of the table and make a loud thumping sound throughout the house, he did not feel the pain spreading from his knees caused by the contact.

Direct bright light shone, making Jensen had to close his eyes and lost his balance, until finally he fell, but he did not releasing any grimace from the sudden bright light or the pain, he just laughed. Making the other person in that room looking at him with disgust.

"Where have you been?" his sister hoarse voise immediately filling the room, making Jensen turned his head around to look at the owner of the voice.

“ou..h .. ht .." Jensen laughed when he heard the sound he make. The rooms were spun around and his sister blurry face came into view, he laught again, considering the situation he is in is really amusing.

"Jensen Ackles, are you drunk?" Jensen just looked at his sister's face that is visibly upset with his half open eyes, his red lips separate to release more laugh that beat his sister's voice hoarse.

Mackenzie raise her eyebrow when she caught sight of a red blotch stains on his clothes, she approach him and then she touched the stain gingerly, she smelled him for a momment before her eyes dilated with disbelief, she look at her brother with a look of horror.

"blood? Jensen, whose blood is this? Did you hurt yourself? "Mackenzie touching Jensen shoulder, only to be pushed rudely by the man. Jensen stood up as best he could, trying to stand on his own two feet. Refusing help from his sister who wants to support his body.

Mackenzie could only sighed, looking at the back of her brother who kept trudging to reach his room. His eyes were exhausted, and his body seemed to sense it.

Mackenzie shook her head, then went to her room alone, reminding herself if tomorrow, or rather a few hours away from now that he had to ask for an explanation from Jensen.

she remind herself that her brother must be stopped before his actions become increasingly uncontrollable.

=================

Mackenzie awakened by the sound of loud banging on the door of her house, her face still looks sleepy but it came to the awareness abruptly and the sleep in her eyes immediately replaced by panic, afraid that something bad is happening. She rush her weak by sleep legs toward the front door that shook because of coercion from the people on the other side.

Mackenzie opened the door with a trembling hand, and could only open her mouth wide with what he saw behind that door.

"WHERE IS JENSEN ACKLES?" The man in front of her is wearing so many bandages in his face, making his face nearly invisible by the amount of the bandages covering it. Blood was still visible on the clothes he wears, the man can’t stand up so one of his friends is supporting him when his other three friend is looming behind his back and starring at her threateningly, in instance she knows if the man and his friends were furious. Mackenzie and instantly know what the cause of their anger.

"How can I help you?" Mackenzie trying to hide her nervousness in a quiet voice, she can only hoping if this time she can help her brother to escape his wrong doings easily, just like how it usually are

"HELP? HELP??!! YES !! YOU CAN HELP ME TO KILL THAT SHITFACE! SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME! "The man yelled in front of her face, breaking the morning silence that has not been enjoyed by Mackenzie.

"Sir, sorry. Please forgive my brother behavior. I will provide a compensation to you. What can i do? "Mackenzie tried to calm the man in front of her, but she just manage to make him chuckle sarcastically, as if mocking her words.

"compensation? Do you think a simple compensation can solve this problem? I almost died you fool! what can you offer to me?? "

Mackenzie is trembling when she look at the man eyes, she can see clearly that the man is sizing her with an hungry eye. Without thinking, she blurt the first thing in her mind.

"300 dollars. Cash. "Mackenzie look straight at him, saying if he was serious about what she has been said.

He smiled a little, then nodded his head slowly, agreeing with what she said.

"good"

===============

"JENSEN ACKLES" Jensen awoke by his sister's voice echoing in his ears. Jensen forced his eyes to remain closed, not liking the interference in his sleep, hoping that if Mackenzie will get the message to be silent and leaving him alone.

Mackenzie decided to be more stubborn than him and pulling back the blanket covering his body violently. Jensen is groaning softly in protest.

he look around his room before his gaze meet with his sister fiery eyes. Mackenzie breathing heavy and fast, her flushed face is showing him how much the frustration she feel at the time.

"What else are you doing now ?? !!" ask Mackenzie in a fiery voice. she saw Jensen indifferent to her by laying back his body comfortably on the bed, not concerned by her presence.

"Jensen!"

Jensen is groaning again, and looked at Mackenzie with a stern look. "What do you mean?"

"What did you do last night? You're making trouble again, right? "

"None of your business." Jensen closed his eyes, refusing to look toward Mackenzie and watched his sister's tantrums.

"Jensen !! answer me seriously !! "Mackenzie is getting more angry by the second and immediately pulled Jensen away from his bed. Pulling her brother roughly and making Jensen falling to the floor with a loud thumping sound.

"Hey !!" Jensen got up and stood in front of his sister, he looked at her with his own sharp eyes.

"Why can’t you stop making problems? Why do you keep making me worried and making me having a continues headache like this? Every day you create new trouble and bring me shame !! "shouted Mackenzie in front Jensen face, making his sister looking at him with a sense of anger and hate.

  
"Then don’t mind my business! Mind your own business! "

Mackenzie became increasingly annoyed with Jensen words, then suddenly a slap is echoed around the room, and then Jensen just look at his sister with disbelief in his eyes. His hand flew automatically to cover the sting in his left cheek.

  
"If you don’t want me to take care of you and minding your business, then don’t stay in this house !! Go and find your own place, then you can do as you please !! then even if you are dead I will not bother you again !! "

  
Mackenzie turned around and leaving Jensen still standing motionless in place with flushed a cheeks. his cheeks felt dead and slowly his reddened eyes and a face filled by resentment.

"good. I will go away from here. just see."

===================

  
in the noon, Mackenzie can only slumped with a piece of paper in her hand. she wanted to say if all of this is just one of Jensen’s delinquency and her brother were just playing around, and she tried to convinced herself that Jensen will be back soon.

But she knows how her brother really like, Jensen will always following his anger first before he able to think another thing. the boy never think twice before he acts. And Jensen always hold true to his own words, when he said he wanted to go, then he will go.

_// I left like you asked, and I don’t intend to go back again, don't look for me. Bye.//_

Mackenzie sighed briefly, her head feel painful like its about to explode, weakening her small body and making her fatigue increasing by tenfold. she can only hope that if someday Jensen be aware of his mistakes and learn improve himself.

==========


End file.
